Outsiders: Alternante Ending
by MinimumRide1
Summary: This is an alternante ending to the outsiders and it takes place three years later. It's right after Dally dies and Ponyboy passes out  Hope you like it. Sorry for errors or anything.


**A/N: This was an English project that I had to do. It's and alternant ending to The Outsiders. It takes place right after Dally dies and Ponyboy passes out. Sorry for the mistakes and stuff. **

**Enjoy~ ^^**

And the ground rushed up to meet me suddenly...

_THREE YEARS LATER..._

"Come on Ponyboy! You're gonna be late for your own graduation!" Darry said from the living room. I was putting the last bit of oil in my hair and slicking it back when Sodapop burst into the bathroom and hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you Pony! You're really growing up." Sodapop was grinning like a maniac and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Soda. Is the gang coming to the graduation?" His grin got bigger as he nodded eagerly. I could tell the smile was kind of strained and I knew why...

"If only Dally and Johnny were here for this. I know Johnny would be proud of me too." I said with a frown, " I don't know about Dally though. Hey Soda, I'm gonna go for a quick walk, tell Darry okay?"

I could Tell Soda understood because he just nodded and left the bathroom. I checked the mirror once more and then walked into the living room and walked out of the front door.

It had been three years since that night we beat the Socs at the rumble, since Johnny and Dally died and three years since everything changed. I remember after I had passed out I had been sick and uncoordinated. I had to write the theme for school and I could hardly feel anything when it came to my emotions. I've gotten better since then but I'm still not the same. I used to get A's and B's but now I had B's, C's, and D's. I still made it through all of my grades and now I'm graduating. I would visit the grave-yard everyday and I still do. It always made me feel better. I still dig sunsets and even sunrises. I wake up every morning just to watch the sunrise and It always makes me think of Johnny. Usually I would cry when I thought of him but now, it makes me feel peaceful. I always wonder what it would be like if Johnny and Dally were still alive.

Right now, I was walking to the grave-yard when I noticed a girl over by Johnny's grave. I slowly walked over to her and when I saw Her, I was shocked. The girl was like Johnny's twin, except her hair was long and she didn't look like a greaser girl. I must have been standing there a while because she turned around and saw me. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Oh, sorry. Were you here for something?" She asked and I blinked.

"Oh...oh yeah. I came by to stop by my friend Johnny's grave. Then I saw you over there..." I trailed off hoping she would understand what I meant.

"Wait, what? You know Johnny? What's your name again?" She had a frantic look on her face that made me nervous.

I'm...I'm Ponyboy. I was a real good friend-" And that's all I got to say because the next thing I knew, she was hugging me like her life depended on it. I recluctantly hugged her back and when she pulled away, her eyes and nose was red and she had tear stains down her tan cheeks.

I looked down at my shirt and saw it was wet with make-up stains. I cursed under my breath and looked back at her. She was wiping the tears away from her eyes and when she looked up at me, She smiled sheepishly and said,

"Sorry about your shirt I didn't mean to cry on it. It's just that Johnny used to tell me so much about you it seems like we've known eachother for years."

Wait, what was she talking about? I didn't know her and Johnny rarely hid anything from me and Dally.

"Who are you again?"

"Well, Ponyboy Curtis, I'm Jamie Cade. Johnny Cade's little sister." She had a triumphant grin on her face while I just stared at her in disbelief. Since when did Johnny have a twin sister And why didn't he tell us? I was still just standing there and thinking, I almost forgot she was there until...

"PONYBOY! ARE YOU OKAY?" I looked up startled from her raising her voice.

"Oh, yeah. I'm good. But uhh... what are you doing... here? Do you live in Oklahoma?"

"No," she shrugged. "I'm actually here for you. Johnny told me soo much about you and I was just now able to save up enough money to fly all the way from Canada." Canada? Why did she live in Canada and not with her family? I guess she could read my mind because she answered my unasked questions.

"I ran away when me and Johnny were still really young. It was the first time my dad ever hit Johnny. I wanted him to run away with me but he said he'd miss his friends too much so he stayed behind. I ran all the way to the highway and passed out there. When I woke up, I was in the hospital with people I didn't know. They said they would take me home but I said no and I didn't wanna go home. I told them what had happened and they took me in. I still live with them today. And now I'm back to meet you in person." I gave her a a sympathetic smile and said,

"Well, I was just going to visit Johnny's grave and then I have to go to my highschool graduation but, If you wanna come along, I guess we can fit one more person in the car."

She smiled happily at me and hugged me again. "That would be great! Thanks Pony!"

After she let go, we went over and sat by Johnny's grave. While we were walking back to my house, I learned alot about Jamie. She was a year younger than me but she was already out of school, she loved reading and writing and I couldn't believe it... she even digged sunsets. It really did seem like we knew eachother forever. She was easy to talk to, just like Johnny.

When we got back to the house, I introduced her to everybody and and then we jumped in the car and drove to the school. We were a little late but I still made it in time to hear everything. Luckily, we had seats reserved so we didn't have to sit in the back or anything. I was nervous so I took a few breaths and I wished I had a cigarette.

"And Now, We'd like to welcome Ponyboy Curtis to give us a speech before we start the cermony." The speaker announced and I stoood up and walked to the stage. I got in front of the microphone and took a few deep breaths before I started.

"My fellow classmates and Parents of mentioned classmates. Today is a special day, It's the beginning of the rest of our lives. I know we've all been through some rough times, especially me, but nothing can compare to this great day. After this ceremony, I wish you all the best of luck with your futures and bid you fare-well or maybe just see you later. Thank you and congradulations, graduating Class Of 1968!"

Everyone in the audience clapped, And I knew this, with Jamie, my future and everything else in between, was a brand new start, And I could tell I was gonna like it.

**I Might Continue The Story if I get some positive feedbak~ Soo... Review With Your suggestions and/or comments! **


End file.
